


A Kiss Goodbye

by Scribe_de_la_Vie



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Moving, Season 3 Spoilers, Spoilers, girl meets goodbye deleted scene?, kiss goodbye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9457781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribe_de_la_Vie/pseuds/Scribe_de_la_Vie
Summary: Riley might be moving to London... and Farkle is going to tell her how he feels.A drabble for an anonymous tumblr user having a bad week that I might have just made worse... oops.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a sad little nonnie who I fear I might have just made sadder.

“So I hear things are leaning toward London.”

Riley lifted her head from the random spot she’d chosen to stare at to see a somber Farkle Minkus. “That’s what it looks like.”

He gestured to the spot next to her, “May I?” She nodded and he sat down beside her, looking like he had a million things to say, but nothing came out of his mouth. “Farkle, you know I never wanted this, but if my mom thinks it’s best -”

Farkle shook his head, “Riles, you don’t have to explain yourself to me. I know… I know how it feels.” At her questioning stare, he went on. “A few years ago… actually quite some time ago, in 6th grade, my father was considering something similar.”

Riley’s eyebrows shot up. “Why didn’t you ever tell me, us?”  
“I didn’t want to burden you. I never… in the end it didn’t matter. Dad decided that it was in the best interests of the company to stay in New York… and that’s all she wrote.” His eyes were heavy with the beginning of tears. She wanted nothing more than to wave a wand and make them all disappear… but she knew from experience that there was value in crying. It’s the tears you never shed that mess you up.

“Why are you only telling me this now?”

He looked at her with guilt in his eyes. “I realized that I was being an ass.”

Riley cocked her head to the side. “Farkle, you could never -”

“I realized that I had had two options, and both of them could have hurt you, so I decided not to burden you with the depths of my feelings.” He sat and stared at his hands, unwilling to go on without prompting, so she took one of them in hers. “I love you, so much Riley Matthews.”

A small smile found its way onto her face, “And I love you, too, Farkle.”

“Let me… I maybe more than like Smackle… but I know I’ve always loved you. I think I might have loved you a full 7, 8 years before I could have possibly known what love meant. I’m still not sure that I know what love means.”

Riley stared at him, agape. If she’d known… or maybe she had. Maybe she didn’t want to know.

“That’s a lie, Riles. Love means home. Love means you.” After a pause, he smiled ruefully, “I haven’t really been fair to anyone, have I?”

She shook her head with a dry gulp. “You haven’t been fair to yourself either.”

“I stepped aside… but I didn’t. I was cowardly. You deserved to know.”

Riley grimaced. “I wouldn’t have known how to feel even if I did know. I still… You mean home to me, too, Farkle. And maybe more.”

At that, the tears actually fell from his eyes. “I think I would have preferred not to know. Now I get to know exactly what could have happened… I’m so sorry, Riles.”

She brought her hand up to brush away a tear, leaving it to cup his cheek. “I should have known, Farkle. I’m pretty good at pretending that I don’t know things deep down, if you haven’t noticed.”

He let out a broken chuckle at that, and brought a hand of his own up to hold hers against his cheek. “You will always be my first love, Riley Matthews. And forever my best friend.”

Riley didn’t quite know what to say to that and opted for an absence of words, leaning closer to bring her forehead to his.

Farkle opened his mouth to say something, but she closed the distance between their lips before he could.

When they pulled away, he grimaced and said, “At least I got a kiss goodbye.”

She gave a grimace of her own at that, but it melted into a genuine smile, albeit a sad one. “Parting is such sweet sorrow… that I shall say goodnight till it be morrow.”

He grinned and gave her a light kiss on the lips. “Just remember that this is Romeo and Juliet and Farkle. I don’t think the play is over.”


End file.
